The Room of Requirement
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Strange things start happening to Harry and Draco after a night in the room of requirement. The same thing happens to others who end up in that room too. And why does Draco have a tattoo of Harry's scar on his chest? Set after the bathroom duel in HBP. Drarry and other various ships.
1. Chapter 1

Draco gasped as fiery kisses were trailed down his neck. How had this happened? This wasn't his plan when he'd sent Potter that owl to meet him in the room of requirements. The plan had been to hex him. Repayment for what happened in the bathroom, but that was far from what happened. He was pulled from that train of though by a pair of teeth nipping at his pulse point. A husky moan sounded, as he scrambled to pull off Pot-Harry's shirt. It didn't seem right to call the boy currently making him feel this way by his last name. His own shirt lay discarded on the floor and he wanted to even things out. Harry pulled back and Draco thought maybe this had all been a prank. But all Harry did was pull off his shirt and return his lips to Draco's. Draco sighed, his hands finding their way to that dishelved black hair. Harry's lips trailed down his collarbone, and onto his chest. Hands wandered to the front of Draco's pants as green eyes looked at him for consent. Draco tried to find his voice, but couldn't. So he just nodded instead. Harry pulled off the pants and the underwear followed. Draco gasped, eyes rolling back in his head, as Harry took him in his mouth. He moaned. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. No this wasn't Draco's first blowjob. He was some blushing virgin. It wasn't his first time with a man either. But it was his first time with Harry freaking Potter, and some how the boy-who-lived was making Draco feel more than any of his past lovers had combined. He moaned, sometime while he was lost in thought Harry had cast a lubrication spell. The moaning was because Harry had just pushed a finger into him. He panted softly. ''H...harry." he managed to get out, before words got lost again. Harry smiled and kissed him deeply. There was something different about this kiss from the others. Draco just couldn't place what it was. There was a brilliant flash of light that surrounded the boys, but they were too lost in each other to notice. Harry moved back down Draco's body and lined up with his hole. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked once more, wanting to be sure. Draco nodded. Harry slowly pushed into him. Draco hissed slightly as he was stretched more than he had ever been before. Harry was a lot bigger than any other boy he'd been with. Plus there was the fact that Draco usually topped. He moaned as Harry bottomed out. He waited for Draco to adjust. "Move." Draco said softly. Harry started moving and Draco moaned. "Oh Harry."

"Yeah Draco?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Don't stop." Draco said breathlessly. While at that exact moment he meant for Harry to not stop fucking him senseless, but in a broader sense he didn't want Harry to stop saying his name. He moaned as Harry hit his prostate. His eyes fluttered closed and then reopened. Silver met green and Draco didn't think he could ever go back to hating Harry after this. He moaned, cumming all over his stomach, as Harry came inside him. Harry moved to lay beside him panting. "When did you get that tattoo?" he asked pointing to the little lightning bolt on Draco's chest. Draco frowned and looked where Harry was pointing. The bolt was right above his heart. He frowned. "I don't know where that came from."

"It matches my scar." Harry said softly.

"Harry..." Draco said, suddenly scared the handsome Gryffindor would think Draco was trying to be an git again.

"I know." he whispered, stroking Draco's hair. "It wasn't there when we started. At least I didn't think it was." Draco nodded and snuggled into him. They lay there for a while longer. After they got dressed they left the room of requirement and both of them stared at each other in shock. What had just happened. Both of them turned bright red.

"Bye Malfoy." Harry managed to squeak. He raced off and Draco was left in shock. Had he really just had sex with Potter?

 **I hope you like the first chapter of this story. Leave me a comment and let me know what you think happened. ~Blackbird**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco pretty much ignored Harry for the next three days. He couldn't bring himself to even look at the raven haired boy. He was too embarrassed. He didn't know what had over come him. Draco Malfoy did not bottom. That much was certain. That was a one time thing. And if he got pregnant from Potter why he'd just...what would he do? He wasn't going to abort a sweet little baby. It didn't do anything to him. But he did NOT want a baby with Potter.

Over at the Gryffindor table Harry was having similar thoughts. He didn't know what to do. He'd had sex with Malfoy. And the worst part was he didn't even know why. It had been the strangest thing. He'd expected to be hexed the minute he walked in the door. It had looked like Draco wanted to, but all Harry could think about was wanting to kiss him. So he had. And it had all gone down hill since then. He caught Malfoy's eye and his face went crimson. He hoped Ron and Hermione didn't notice. They'd already noticed he and Mal-Draco weren't fighting the way they had been. He decided he should probably call Draco by his name now. Even if it was just in his head.

"Oi Harry." Ron said snapping his fingers in Harry's face to get his attention. Harry jumped and blinked.

"What is it Ron?" he asked, turning to his friend.

"You've been staring at Malfoy for the past ten minutes. What's going on?" Ron said. Harry winced. If Ron had noticed then there was no way Hermione hadn't.

"Did you two have a lover's quarrel?" Hermione asked.

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. "What?!"

"Harry, everyone's noticed something has changed between you and Malfoy. Hermione thinks that you two just decided to kiss and make up. I mean you two do act quite often like you fancy on another.

"We do not fancy one another." Harry said stiffly. A pain went through his heart causing him to cry out in pain. At the Slytherin table Draco did the same. Then as quickly as it started it stopped.

Ron frowned. "I forgot I have something I need to go do..." He got up. He was going to find out what happened to Harry. He knew last night he'd been in the room of requirement with Malfoy so that was where Ron was headed. Harry looked at Draco with a look that said we need to talk. Draco must've caught the look because he gave an imperceptible nod. Harry watched as Draco's shadow, Blaise Zabini, got up and left the table. "Hermione..." he began.

"Just go." she said with a shrug. "As long as you aren't late for Potions." He nodded and got up, heading out of the Grand Hall. He waited for Draco to come out. He didn't have to wait long before the blonde boy came out, looking for Harry. Harry dragged him into an abandon classroom. "Did you feel that pain too?" he immediately asked.

"Yes! What happened? What did you do?" Draco asked.

"All I said was that I don't fancy you." Harry said. They both made a sound of pain.

"Just don't say it again." Draco said through gritted teeth. "Please."

Harry nodded. "I won't."

Draco sighed. "What are we going to do Potter?"

Harry winced at the use of his last name. "I think after everything we can be on a first name basis Draco."

Draco nodded curtly. "Fine then Harry. What do we do?"

"Pretend it never happened I guess." Harry said with a shrug. "I figure this'll blow over in a couple days and we'll be back to hexing each other like normal."

"I hope you're right." Draco said with a sigh. They headed toward potions.

Elsewhere in the room of requirement a new couple had just been formed...or sort of anyway.

 **Here's the second chapter. Please be sure to tell me what you think. ~Blackbird**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry looked at Ron in shock. "You what?"

"I um..." Ron blushed. "I kind of went to the room of requirement and met Zab- Blaise there and we...we sort of slept together."

"But what about Hermione?!" Harry asked in shock. He couldn't believe what Ron was telling him.

"She knows. I told her. We decided to take some time. She wants me to think about who I want." Ron said blushing.

"I'm guessing by the color in your cheeks that it's Blaise." Harry said knowingly. Ron's blush darkened. Harry was silent for a moment. "I slept with Malfoy."

"I knew it!" Ron said. "I knew you slept with that ferret. All the glances. All the ignoring each other."

"Ron he still hates me!" Harry confessed.

"What?" Ron said shocked. "But why? Weren't you good enough in bed Harry?"

Harry blushed. "I don't know. He was the first person I was ever with."

Ron stared at him in shock. "Did you tell him that?"

Harry was silent for a moment "No."

"Well you have to tell him stuff like that mate."

"Oh." he said blushing. He stared into the fire trying to think of what to do now.

"You slept with Weasely!" Draco said, staring at Blaise in shock. "Why?"

"I don't know." Blaise said honestly. "This want just came over me and I couldn't stop myself...I still want him though."

"Why on earth would you still want him?" Draco said looking at Blaise like he'd grown two heads. He loved the boy dearly, but he was just talking crazy.

"I want to get to know him Draco." Blaise said. "He was amazing in bed. I want to know if he's as amazing as his body."

Draco chuckled and thought of his night with Harry. He'd been thinking of it quite often. He just couldn't get Harry out of his head. "I feel the same way about Potter." He confessed. He knew he could trust Blaise. Unlike Pansy, Blaise could actually keep a secret.

"I knew it!" Blaise said. "Well actually Ron knew it."

Draco chuckled mirthlessly. "Yes Potter and I also had our own little tryst in the room of requirement."

"What do you think we should do about it?" Blaise asked, messing with his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused. There wasn't really much they could do about it. It had already happened. It wasn't as if they had a time turner on them.

"Do you think we should talk to Dumbledore? I mean when we went in there we had no feelings for those boys whatsoever, but now we can't stop thinking of them...and..." he paused. "All my chest hair has turned as red as Ron's."

Draco stared at him in shock. "I have a lightning bolt on mine." They both looked at each other in shock. "We need to talk to Dumbledore." Draco said. Blaise nodded. "We should get Harry and Weas...Ronald as well."

"Yeah." Blaise managed to choke out.

"Well come on." Draco said, leading his friend out of the bedroom into the Slytherin common room, and out the door.

The four boys stood at the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office trying to guess the password. They'd used about every sweet Draco could think of. Finally Harry said "Acid Pops." and they were let in.

"That took long enough." Draco mumbled.

Dumbledore looked up as they entered the room. "Ah boys. How good to see Slytherins and Gryffindors side by side. What can I do for you?"

"Dumbledore something's happened." Harry said nervously. He wasn't quite sure how to explain this to Dumbledore. He didn't want to get into the graphic specifics, but he would if he had to. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"It's about the room of requirement." Blaise said messing with his fingers again. Ron noticed and silently took his hand. Dumbledore noticed and smiled slightly.

"And what is it about the room you wish to tell me Mr. Zabini?"

"Well...Draco and Harry were in there the other day. And they...kind of got together and now Draco has a lightning bolt on his chest. It's the exact shape and size of Harry's scar."

"I see." Dumbledore said, staring at the two boys in intrest. He turned back to Blaise and Ron. "Am I to assume the same thing happened to you and Mr. Weasely?"

Ron blushed. "Yes Dumbledore."

"I see. And what characteristic did you receive from Mr. Wesealy?" He asked Blaise.

Blaise blushed and cleared his throat. "All my chest hair has turned bright red."

"I see." Dumbledore said. He looked deep in thought. Harry was almost nervous about the seemingly devious twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Draco couldn't stand how worried the raven haired boy looked and took his hand. Harry smiled slightly at him, blushing. "Well it appears the room has chosen you as each other's soulmates."

"Wait all four of us?" Ron said, cofused. He didn't feel that way about Harry. And certainly not Malfoy. Blaise...Blaise he wasn't sure what he felt for, but he intended to find out.

"No, no Mr. Wesealy you are Mr. Zabini's soulmate and Mr. Malfoy is Mr. Potters." Dumbledore said.

"Oh." Ron said blushing. He was Blaise's soulmate.

"I thought only magical creatures had soulmates." Draco said frowning.

"Sometimes when wizards or witches or one of each of great power enter a place of magic with great power the place senses how great the magic is and unties the two so their magic will grow stronger and better together. You are all officially married in the eyes of the ministry. Something like this hasn't happened in over a hundred years."

"Wow." Harry said in shock. He was married. To Draco Malfoy. How the hell was he supposed to tell anyone else?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We should probably tell Hermione and Ginny about this." Harry said with a sigh. He knew Ginny still liked him even though she was with Dean. He needed to tell her there was no way they could be together now.

"Yeah." Ron said blushing. "I guess we do." He still couldn't believe was essentially married to Blaise Zabini. He liked him well enough but this was just crazy. He had always imagined he would end up with Hermione. I mean they were together, or had been. He was in shock.

They entered the Gryffindor common room to see Hermione and Ginny sitting together talking. They walked up to the girls nervously.

"Harry! Ron! There you are!" Hermione said, "You said we were going to write our potions essays together.

"We were, but we had to go talk to Dumbledore." Ron said nervously.

Hermione frowned. "Dumbledore? Is everything okay Ron? Why didn't he ask me to be there?"

"It was about what happened in the room or requirement." Harry said.

"Oh." Hermione said her cheeks turning pink. "Why were you there then Harry?"

"Because the same thing happened to me and Mal – Draco." he said blushing.

"You and Malfoy slept together!" Ginny said in shock. "Harry!"

"It's more complicated than that Gin!" Harry said, surprised that she was so upset.

"Dumbledore said the room chose me and Draco and Ron and Blaise to be soulmates. So we're essentially married to the wizarding community." he said looking from Hermione to Ginny as they stared on in shock.

"There's no way." Hermione said shaking her head. "You must've misunderstood Dumbledore."

"Hermione we didn't misunderstand. We're married and we're moving into our own rooms. Me and Draco will have basically an apartment next door to Blaise and Ron's apartment."

"This is ridiculous! A room can't marry you!" Hermione said storming out the door, as Ginny ran upstairs.

Harry looked at Ron. "Well that could've gone better."

"Severus, I need you to check the room of requirement." Dumbledore told Severus Snape. "It's apparently become capable of creating soulmates."

"Yes, Albus." Severus said. "Is there anything else you need me to do?" He asked.

"No, just report back your findings." Dumbledore said. Severus nodded and left the office, heading to the room of requirement at the same time as a young witch.

Draco was in shock as he walked into the Slytherin common room. He was married to Harry fucking Potter. How the hell did this happen? How could that fucking room think he and Harry could be soulmates. They were on opposite sides of a fucking war! Weren't they? Draco figured he couldn't really be a death eater now that he was married to Harry. A part of him felt relieved, while the other side feared for his family. What would happen to them now? He took a deep breath and realized with a start that Blaise was talking to him. "Wh – what?" he stuttered. "I missed what you said Blaise."

"I said you should tell Pansy." Blaise said. "She's going to wonder why we're getting our own rooms."

"But she'll tell everyone." Draco whined. He loved Pansy, but she couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

"Everyone is going to know soon enough anyway." Blaise said, making a very good point. One that Draco hadn't thought of yet. How was he going to deal with the whole school knowing he'd had sex with the boy-who-lived. And worse that he'd married him.

"We should." he said with a sigh. "Pansy." he said dragging her to the corner of the room.

"Draco what's going on?" she asked, surprised that she'd pulled over to a corner by Draco.

"I need to tell you something." Draco said nervously.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly. Draco was never nervous.

"I...I well" Draco said.

"Draco and Harry have been made soulmates." Blaise said, knowing Draco would never be able to spit it out. "And I've been paired with Ron Weasely."

"Oh. My. God." Pansy said in shock. "Why the hell did you tell me you had a crush on Harry! Draco!"

Draco blushed. "I didn't. It's not like that Pansy! And can you please keep it down!"

"Sorry." she said dropping her voice down. "I just can't believe it. You and Harry! Are you guys getting your own place in the school?"

"Yes." Blaise said. "We're being taken there by nearly headless Nick. So we need to pack. I'm sure he'll be here soon. We just wanted to tell you." Draco nodded in agreement.

She hugged them both. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Pans." Draco said. They all hugged again and the boys went to pack.

A little while later nearly headless Nick arrived with Harry and Ron. Blaise immediately went to Ron and kissed his cheek, taking his hand as they walked. Ron turned as red as his hair and Draco rolled his eyes. He decided to completely ignore Harry and watched the turns that they made trying to memorize the path to their new quarters. Once they arrived Nick turned to them. "Blaise and Ron the password is butter beer. And Draco, Harry the password is parseltongue."

"Thank you Nick." Harry said as Draco just walked to the door.

"Parseltongue." he said rather crossly. The portrait of a women with a snake around her neck swung open and Draco stalked inside, heading straight for the bedroom. He immediately started taking care of his things.

"You know you don't have to be so cross." Harry said slowly joining him.

Draco tensed. "And why the hell shouldn't I be Harry?"

"Because this isn't our fault." Harry said. "We didn't ask for this, but we choose what we make of it. Just give me a chance Draco. Please."

"I did. In first year remember?" he said stiffly.

"Another chance then." Harry said softly. "I want to get to know the real you. Please."

"I don't even know the real me." Draco whispered. "I only know the me my parents made me to be."

Harry came around the bed and took his hands. "Well then let's find the real you. Because I'm sure he's amazing."

Draco blushed and whispered. "Okay." Harry smiled.

"I think we should get some sleep." Draco whispered. Harry nodded and they climbed in bed, drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco sighed as they walked down to breakfast the next morning. He hadn't slept well. His dreams and thoughts had been filled with emerald eyes and raven hair. He and Harry were trying to get along. It was harder than Draco thought it would be, but they were making progress. They go to the hall leading to the great hall and separated to their friends. Harry frowned when he didn't see Hermione. He walked to Ron.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Sleeping on my couch." Ron said softly.

"What happened?" Harry said surprised.

"She came to me last night just bawling her eyes out." he said. "She went to run some sort of magical test on the room of requirement last night."

"Oh no." Harry said seeing where this was going. "Who?"

"Professor Snape." Ron said. Harry stopped in his tracks. His brain had just stopped.

"What?" he squeaked.

"Professor Snape was in there trying to help Dumbledore determine something about the room and Hermione was in there too. Things just happened. Just like us."

"That's crazy!" Harry said as they kept walking. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"I know, but Dumbledore knows about it. So does Snape and Hermione. I'm sure they'll get it all worked out."

Harry looked warily up at Snape's empty seat. "I hope so."

Everybody fell silent as Dumbledore stood up. "Good morning everyone." he said. "I have an announcement to make before we all enjoy our breakfast. I'm afraid this year the room of requirement is off limits to all students and teachers. It will be magically sealed at twelve o' clock today. Thank you." He sat back down and the room filled with chatter. Many people were wondering what happened. But some were wondering about Snape's empty chair at the high table. Harry and Ron just kept their heads down and ate their breakfast.

When Draco arrived at Potions he was surprised to be pulled inside early by his godfather and taken to his office. "Severus what is going on?" he asked icredously.

"I need to talk to you without all those annoying Gryffindors." Snape said glaring at the door.

"What happened?" Draco asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I...I'm married." he said in shock.

"You're married?!" Draco said, staring at Snape like he'd grown two heads. "To who?"

"Hermione Granger." he said his nose wrinkling.

Draco was shocked. He never would've pictured his godfather and Gr...Hermione together, but once he thought about it, despite the fact she was muggleborn, they actually seemed like they would make a good couple. "I don't know. I can actually see you two together. You have potential as a couple."

"The same could be said about you and Harry." Snape snorted.

"But me and Harry are at least trying." Draco said. He'd seen Hermione earlier today. He'd been getting a book from the apartment and she had been coming out of Ron and Blaise's room. Her hair was an even bigger mess than usual and she'd been crying so much her whole face was red. In retrospect he was kind of sorry for her. The poor girl didn't ask for this anymore than he did.

Snape sighed. "I don't know how to try Draco."

"Well, start by at least being nice to her. And talk to her." Draco said. "I'm sure under all her know-it-all ness she's actually very nice."

It was Severus' turn to look at Draco like he'd grown two heads. "I see that marriage has started to change you already."

Draco blushed. "That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"No." Snape mused. "Not a bad thing at all."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few weeks later it was the first Quidditch match of the season. It was Slytherin versus Gryffindor and even though Draco and Harry were on better terms now, their competitve edge wouldn't let either of them lose this match. Harry and Draco were going after the golden snitch they were nearly head to head. Harry looked over at Draco. He was looking pale and sick. Harry frowned, the game momentarily lost from his mind. Draco turned some how impossibly paler and his broom nosedived as the boy fell unconscious. Harry flew after him and caught him, landing with him. The whistles blew for time out and Harry landed his Firebolt, holding Draco close. "We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey!" he yelled as Snape, Hermione, Ron and Blaise ran to him.

They all ran as fast as they could to the hospital wing. Harry laid Draco on the bed and Madam Pomfrey started her examination just as Draco woke up.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You passed out." Harry said gently.

Draco groaned. "My stomach feel queasy."

"I need to speak to Mr. Malfoy alone." Madam Pomfrey said suddenly.

Harry nodded. "I'll wait in the hall." He gave Draco's hand a small squeeze and then left.

"What's wrong Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked nervously. He had a sickening feeling he knew what was wrong.

"Mr. Malfoy...Potter...Malfoy-Potter...you're pregnant." she said. And Draco passed out again.

When he came to for the second time Blaise was next to him. "Everything okay?" Blaise asked worriedly.

"I'm pregnant." Draco said in shock.

"That's great!" Blaise said smiling. "Have you told Harry?"

Draco shook his head vehemently. "Blaise how could this happen? Do you know what my father will do when he finds out?"

"You don't have to tell him Dray. You're married that makes you a legal adult in the eyes of the wizard law."

"But I want them to be proud of me." Draco whispered.

"If they really love you they will be." Blaise said.

Draco sniffled. "Thanks Blaise."

"Anytime." He said. "I have to get to dinner, but I wanted to check on you."

"Thanks." Draco said. "And please don't say anything to Harry. I'll tell him when I'm ready." Blaise nodded and left Draco alone to his thoughts. Draco sighed and looked at his still flat stomach. "It's you and me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Harry decided to visit Ron to discuss their Transfiguration home work. Ever since Hermione ended up with Snape she was even more adamant they do their own homework. He knocked on the frame of the painting and Ron let him in. "Harry!" he said smiling, though Harry thought he looked a little green.

"Hey Ron. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah!" he said smiling. "Everything's great!"

"You look a little ill." Harry said frowning. He was worried about Ron.

"Oh." Ron blushed and bit his lip. Harry's frown deepened. What was going on? "I'm pregnant." Ron blurted out.

Harry choked. "What?!"

"I'm pregnant." Ron said blushing still.

"Male wizards can get pregnant!" Harry said surprised.

Ron started laughing. "Of course they can Harry. If it's to males then the process is magical just as much as it is sexual. Didn't Draco tell you this? It only can happen to bottoms."

Harry blushed. "I'm not the bottom."

It was Ron's turn to choke. "Draco Malfoy is a bottom?!"

"Sh!" Harry hissed. "Don't let anyone hear Ron. He's very selfconscious. He's probably going to kill me just for telling you."

"Woah. Is that why he fell off his broom yesterday? Is Draco pregnant?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry said frowning. "I don't think so. I mean I was there for the hours! I think he would've told me if he was pregnant. Right?"

"I don't know mate." Ron said with a shrug taking a sip of pumpkin juice and then promptly rushing to the bathroom to throw up. Harry followed and rubbed his back soothingly. "Maybe he was scared." Ron said now that he could talk again.

"Maybe." Harry said frowning. "How'd Blaise take it?"

"He was beyond happy." Ron said beaming. "He was so sweet. A bit over protective, but I know it's because he loves me. He's so great Harry. I can't imagine being with anyone else now. I mean he's just perfect for me."

"I'm glad you're happy Ron." Harry said smiling.

"I hope you and Draco find your happiness soon too." Ron said giving Harry's hand a squeeze.

"Thanks." Harry said with a small smile. "I think I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Okay. Good luck mate. I'm gonna take a nap. If you see Blaise on your way would you tell him to come to our bedroom and cuddle me."

Harry chuckled. "Sure thing." He left Ron to his nap and headed to the hospital wing.

"I don't know what to do Blaise." Draco said wringing his hands nervously. His friend had stopped by to check on him and Draco had ended up telling him everything he was feeling.

"Just tell him." Blaise said with a shrug. "I'm sure he'll be happy. I know I was happy when I found out Ron was pregnant."

"Is that why he was in here for forever yesterday?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yep." Blaise said proudly. "I'm going to have a kid."

"I feel bad for the poor child." Draco snorted. "You for a father and Weasel...Ron's looks."

"Hey! Ron's very attractive."

"Maybe to you." Draco said. "At least my baby will be actually handsome."

Blaise snorted. "Whatever Malfoy. I'll see you later."

Harry caught Blaise at the end of the hall. "You're husband wants you home." he said as they passed in the hall.

"Thanks Potter. I'll head there faster." He chuckled. "You're man needs to talk to you. It's important."

"Well I'll head there faster." He laughed, quoting Blaise. He walked into the hospital wing and over to Draco. "What's so important that you needed to tell me?"

Draco cursed under his breath. He looked at Harry, who looked back at him expectantly. "Um..." he played with his hands. This was so nervewracking. "I'm pregnant." he whispered.

"You...you are?!" Harry said shocked and happy. Then he frowned. "You told Blaise about it?"

"I...I needed some advice. I was scared. I didn't want to be pregnant, but now that I am I don't want to give my baby up. But I thought maybe you wouldn't want it because it was with me." He sniffled.

"I would never be upset with you. We talked about this already. I thought you were getting more comfortable coming to me with things." Harry said, feeling very hurt.

"Yeah. Little things. Things that don't mean anything. This is a living person Harry! Growing in my stomach!" Draco said raising his voice offensively.

"Yes and we made it together!" Harry said raising his voice as well.

"I just needed to talk to someone I knew I could trust!" Draco said not thinking about the words till they already hung in the air. Harry looked like he'd just been slapped. "Harry..."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry hissed. He stormed out of the hospital wing and back to the apartment. He boxed up his few things that he'd brought with him and marched toward the Gryffindor common room.

A few hours later Draco was released from the hospital. He walked back to the apartment and asked Dobby to bring him something to eat if it wasn't too much trouble. Dobby obliged because he'd seen how Draco had changed. When Draco walked in the bedroom something felt off. He glanced at Harry's side of the bed and noticed the book Harry had been reading (some muggle book) was missing from his night stand. Draco frowned and checked the dresser drawers, the things in the bathroom. Everything of Harry's was gone. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and trampled on. He climbed into bed and curled into a ball clutching Harry's pillow. The only thing that Harry had left as a memory.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco went to the Gryffindor's painting the next morning. Seamus saw him standing there and frowned. "Oi! Malfoy! What're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Harry." Draco sniffled. His eyes were red and watery from crying as he gazed at Seamus pleadingly.

Seamus had heard what happened from Dean who had been told by Ginny. "What happened?" he asked gently.

"I'm pregnant." Draco sniffled. "And I told Harry, but he got upset because I told Blaise before him. It wasn't to be mean. I just needed someone to talk to that I knew. That I knew well. Harry...he's still an unpredictable mystery to me. But I didn't say it this way when I was talking to me. And I fucked up and I don't want to lose him Seamus." He flung himself into the other boy, sobbing. Seamus was surprised. Not only by the fact that Draco had flung himself into his arms, but also that he'd called him by his first name. After a minute Seamus wrapped his arms around Draco comforting him as best he could. He felt bad for the boy. He understood what he was saying and Seamus knew how unpredictable Harry's moods could be sometimes. "I'll talk to Harry okay."

"Thank you Seamus." Draco sniffled.

"Of course mate." Seamus said patting his back. Draco hugged him again, his pregnancy hormones in full swing, before going down to breakfast. Neither of them knew Harry had seen the hug, but heard nothing else.

Harry quickly went back to his seat next to the fireplace. Seamus came in and saw him sitting there. "Harry, mate we need to talk." he said sitting down next to him.

Harry steeled his jaw trying hard not to punch Seamus in the face. "What is it Seamus?"

"So I was out there talking to Draco. And he's really sorry about what happened Harry. He wants to talk to you. Won't you please talk to him?"

"I don't think so." Harry said coldly.

"Harry..." Seamus started again.

"Please go away Seamus." Harry said trying to be as polite as he could. Seamus could tell he wasn't helping anything so he went down to the dining hall for breakfast. Draco looked up when he entered, his eyes full of hope. Seamus shook his head sadly and Draco's eyes fell. Seamus felt bad for the boy. He knew he used to hate him, but he could tell Draco was changing. And he kind of liked the boy he saw now. Harry better figure out what he was missing and get Draco back before Seamus decided to make a go of it.

Harry didn't go down to the dining hall. He instead had Dobby bring him some food from the kitchen and then headed down to potions. He arrived early and Snape was there, seemingly waiting for Harry. He grabbed Harry by the tie and dragged him into his office. "Potter can you please tell me why the hell you've upset my godson so much." he said in his usual drawl.

"He said he doesn't trust me." Harry said frowning. "He didn't tell me about my own baby. And now he's making moves on Seamus Finnigan!"

Snape frowned. "I'm sure Draco isn't as you put it "making the moves" on Mr. Finnigan. He has some standards. Even if they are low. And he didn't tell you because he was scared. This is new to him Mr. Potter. He's been told his whole life that he was to be the alpha of a relationship and in two weeks when Christmas break starts he has to go home and tell his parents he's become Harry Potter's bitch. Do you think Lucius Malfoy will take kindly to that Mr. Potter?"

"I hadn't thought of that." Harry said softly. He felt guilty that he hadn't even thought of the fast approaching holiday.

"He needs you Mr. Potter. Get your head out of your arse and fix things." Snape said and promptly kicked him out of the office. Harry looked up when he saw Draco coming. He ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

A few tears fell onto Harry's robes from Draco's eyes as he replied; "It's okay. You're here now."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What should we do my Lord?" Wormtail asked Voldemort.

"We kill the child before it has a chance to breathe." Voldemort growled. Harry woke up in a sweat. He gasped for breath. Draco stirred beside him his now obviously pregnant belly gently rising and falling. It'd been five months since Draco and Harry's first fight. They'd had little ones since then, but they always managed to work everything out. They really loved each other and their baby. With each day that passed they got more and more excited. Harry settled back into bed and pulled Draco to him. He need to know the blonde haired boy was alright. Voldemort was coming. Harry was sure of it now. He'd had his inklings, but now it was confirmed. He needed to inform Dumbledore. He slipped out of bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak from the closet. He went to his drawer next to their bed and pulled out the Maurder's map. He tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He saw that Dumbledore was still in his office. He softly padded down the halls through the castle and whispered "Lemon drops." to the gargoyle. He entered the headmaster's office and took off the cloak.

"Ah Harry. I wondered if I'd see you soon." Dumbledore said not even looking up from his tea.

"Sir Voldemort is going to attack soon." he said. "I had a dream. He was talking Wormtail about how he was going to kill mine and Draco's baby."

"I was aware this would happen." Dumbledore said. "Though I wasn't expecting it so soon."

"I figured Lucius would sell out Draco to try and get back into his good graces." Harry said with a sigh. His heart ached for his soul mate at the thought.

"I did as well." Dumbledore said. "I've discovered all of the horcruxes Voldemort made of himself. Well all except one. The snake. Nagini will need to be killed before Voldemort can be killed."

"So kill the snake then Voldemort?" Harry said.

"Precisely." Dumbledore said. He sighed. "Thank you for alerting me to this Harry. We can prepare much better now."

"Of course sir." Harry said. He went back to his room and climbed back in bed.

"Harry?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Right here love." Harry said softly.

"Everything okay?" Draco asked, moving his head so it was resting on Harry's chest. Harry started playing with Draco's hair. "Yeah. I'll tell you in the morning okay?"

"Okay." he said sleepily. He quickly fell back to sleep. Harry tried to go back to sleep, but sleep wouldn't allow him. His mind kept drifting to other things; Voldemort, Draco and the baby, how he was supposed to kill a freaking giant snake. He finally gave up around six. He went out to the living area.

"Dobby?" he called.

"Harry Potter called Dobby?" the house elf asked appearing quickly.

"Yes could you get me some breakfast from the kitchens?" he asked nicely.

"Of course Harry Potter sir." Dobby said. He left with a pop. A few minutes later he was back with a tray laden with food. "Dobby thought young master Malfoy might like some too. He is waking up now." As if on cue Draco appeared from the bedroom.

"What are you doing up love?" Harry asked wrapping his arm around him.

"I couldn't sleep without you in bed" he said sleepily.

Harry smiled. "Do you want some food baby? Dobby brought us breakfast."

"Sounds great." Draco said smiling. "Did you thank him for us?"

"Of course." Harry said. He kissed Draco softly. Draco kissed back their lips moving in sync with each other. "I love you."

"I love you too Harry Potter." Draco said smiling. They ate in silence.

"Dray I need to talk to you." Harry said after Dobby had taken the dishes back to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Draco asked nervously. He could tell it was serious from Harry's expression.

"I had a dream...Voldemort is coming for the baby."

"What?" Draco shrieked. His hands instantly going to his stomach.

"Don't worry. I talked to Dumbledore." he said pulling Draco into his arms.

"What if he still gets in?" Draco asked shaking slightly.

"I will protect you darling. I promise." Harry said holding him tighter.

"Okay." Draco whispered, and they didn't say anything more about it.

 **Sorry for the delay in posting guys. I've had a ton of stuff going on lately and basically no inspiration for writing. Thanks for sticking with me. ~Blackbird**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The wind howled as the teachers prepared for the worst. Voldemort was coming. Harry could feel it. Draco was safely hidden in one of the secret passages of the castle. Dumbledore thought it would be for the best. Everyone was ready to fight. But first Voldemort would have to make it through the protection spells the adults had placed around Hogwarts. Which they would break eventually Harry was sure, but it gave them sometime. And in the end that could make all the difference.

A thundering boom sounded as the first curse hit the protection spell outside. Harry saw Hermione and Ron flinch out of the corner of his eye. Blaise and Severus immediately moved to comfort them. Harry had begged his friends to join Draco in hiding, but they'd refused. There soulmates as well had agreed with Harry, but they still wouldn't go away. In the end they were allowed to stay.

A crack shook Harry out of his thoughts as the protection spells started to break. There was another loud crack like the sky split in two and then everything fell silent. They all waited with baited breath to see what would happen next. Finally the door creaked open and Nagini slithered in with Voldemort right behind her. Neville made a run for Voldemort. Without even blinking Voldemort knocked him down. No spell just smacked him down. Like Neville was an annoying fly. The death eaters threw the door open and the battle really began. Voldemort came straight after Harry. Harry was trying to get to Nagini, but couldn't get around Voldemort. He noticed Neville standing up the sword of Godric Gryffindor clutched in his hand. "Neville the snake!" he screamed. Voldemort gasped and turned around just as Neville sliced through Nagini's head. He screamed and raised his wand "Avad-" but he was cut off by Harry punching him in the back. He whirled around wand still raised.

"Harry!" Draco screamed from the top of the stairs to Harry's right. Voldemort pointed his wand straight at Draco. "Avada Kadavera!" he yelled as Harry jumped in front of the green bolt. At the same time he heard Bellatrix scream "Stupefy!" He fell to the ground.

Ron took out Bellatrix from behind. He watched as Harry rose, seemingly from the dead and killed Voldemort.

Harry rushed over to Draco craddling his soulmates body close to his chest crying. "Please let them be okay." he sobbed, not even sure who he was talking to. Ron and Blaise came and helped him carry Draco to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for the wounded.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry sat in the infirmary for days. He was determined that Draco and the baby were going to be okay. They had been able to remove the curse Bellatrix cast, but Draco had hit his head on a stone that had fallen from the roof during the battle and was in a coma. Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure when or if Draco would wake up. Harry hated seeing Draco like this. He had an iv in the back of his hand that was delivering water to his body, and the baby. Another iv in his other arm was dripping a solution that had the nutrients he needed. Harry refused to leave Draco's side. The school had been closed while they repaired everything. It also gave everyone a chance to recover from the loses in battle. Ron and Blaise came to visit, and spend time with Harry when they could. They had bought the flat above the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade so they were still avalible to help with the school's restorations, but it was more private than anywhere in the castle. Hermione and Snape came by as well. Hermione always brought food, making sure that Harry ate. Her maternal insticts growing even more now that she was pregnant. Harry was surprised she could be more of a mother hen, not that he was complaining though. He apperciated all his family. Even Severus – as the potions master had begrudgingly told him to call him – was now part of Harry's family.

Finally nearly a month after the battle of Hogwarts there was movement from Draco. Madam Pomfrey had been ready to give up. He wasn't making any improvements and the baby was going to be small if it made it at all. Harry – full of grief – had be hesitant to agree, but after many consoling coversations with his family he slowly realized that it would probably be for the better. He gave Madam Pomfrey the go ahead and as she started to remove the ivs from Draco's body his eyelids slowly started to flutter. Harry gasped, as did Madam Pomfrey. What was happening? Harry was worried. What if something was really wrong? What if it wasn't actually Draco? "Harry..." the boy slowly rasped out. His long eyelashes slowly fluttering.

"I'm right here Draco." Harry said, rushing to clasp the pale, thin hand in his own. He kissed the back of Draco's hand still worried by how thin it felt under his lips, cold from lack of proper oxygenation and lack of nutrients – since most of the nutrients went to the baby.

"Thirsty." Draco rasped again. Just hearing his voice made Harry thirsty. It sounded like sandpaper scratching together. He quickly levitated a cup of water over to his hand from a near by counter. He had gotten it a few minutes ago for himself, but he'd gladly give it to his handsome soulmate. He held it to Draco's lips, being careful to not let him choke. Draco drank nearly the whole glass before he was satisfied. Madam Pomfrey started to fuss over checking Draco's vitals. And then the baby's. Both were fine. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief he didn't even know he was holding.

"We won right?" Draco said looking at Harry expectantly. Harry froze. He hadn't expected Draco's first conversation to be about the battle. He had to tell him that his parents had been found. They had gotten hit by a crumbling wall and buried. They'd suffocated before anyone could find them. Their bodies were uncovered holding each other. They'd been buried with all the other war heroes in a burial plot on the castle's grounds.

"Yeah Dray we won." he said softly, coming back to the present.

Draco frowned. He could tell that something was wrong. Harry's brow was furrowed in that way that told Draco there was something Harry wasn't telling him.

"What are you not tell me?" he whispered. Whatever it was he wanted to know what it was.

"Dray...maybe we should wait till you're stronger." Harry said worriedly. Draco could see the pain and worry in his eyes. He hesitated. Maybe he should wait...no he needed to know.

"Please tell me." he whispered. Harry sighed. He couldn't argue with him. He did deserve to know. He took a deep breath.

"Baby...you're parents didn't make it." He managed to get out.

Draco sat in the hospital bed in stunned silence. He didn't know what to think. How to process this. On one hand there was no fear of his father's wrath now. But his mother...his mommy...was gone. There were so many other emotions too. While he didn't always love his father he had respected him. Lucius Malfoy had made the Malfoy name even greater than it had been. While it may have been great in infamy it was still impressive. Draco had looked up to his father. That was how he'd almost ended up with a mark on him that would have branded him forever. Not that his parent's marks wouldn't.

"Where... where are they buried?" he managed to choke out. He wanted to cry, to scream, to wake up and have this all be a dream, but he just sat there unable to do anything.

"On the castle grounds with the war heroes." Harry said. "I figured they deserved that at least."

And the dam inside Draco broke as he threw himself into Harry's arms sobbing. His parents were gone. Harry and the baby were all he had left. But there was also tears of joy for the fact that Harry loved him so much that he had made sure his parents had a proper burial. A burial among heroes at that. He knew his parents didn't deserve such an honor. Well, his mother maybe, but not his father. Harry had honored his family so much and he just couldn't get over the fact that even after all the shit he'd done Harry still loved him. Harry was happy with him. "I love you so much." he choked out.

"I love you too." Harry whispered in his ear as he held him. He held him close, letting Draco cry himself out. He needed this – Harry knew it.

They stayed there like that for some time before they were disturbed by Dumbledore. "Good afternoon boys. I hope I'm not interuppting to much. I tried to make sure I came at a good moment, but an old man can only guage so much." He said his old eyes twinkling.

"You're fine sir." Harry said as both boys looked at Dumbledore. "How can we help you?"

"Well actually I've come to deliver some news." Dumbledore said moving closer to them. He sat at the foot of the hospital bed. "Madam Pomfrey came to see me this morning. She was in a state of shock. The poor woman couldn't even talk I had to watch her memory in the pensive. But after I saw what happened I decided to do some research, and I was shocked by my findings. I've already relayed said findings to Misters Zabini and Weasley, as well as Miss Granger and Professor Snape."

"What is it headmaster?" Draco asked. He was curious. It must be something to do with soulmates if he'd told the others as well.

"Well, I was trying to figure out why you were in a coma for a month, but didn't die Mr. Malfoy. Please pardon my bluntness. But anyway, I discovered that soulmates can only die of natural causes because when one soulmate passes away so does the other. Within 24 hours." He said. The boys stared at him in shock. "In other words," Dumbledore continued, "You're souls literally can not live without each other."

"Does that mean we'll always get sick at the same time?" Harry asked.

"No." Dumbledore said. "But you'll know when you're going to die because the other of you will start to feel it too." Both boys nodded. "I'm sorry to bring such heavy news to you boys, but I thought you had the right to know."

"Thank you headmaster." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and left. The boys were silent, both lost in their own thoughts.

After a while Madam Pomfrey came bustling in with Dobby following behind her. "I have brought chicken soup for Harry and Draco." Dobby said bringing them the tray he was carrying.

"Thank you Dobby." Draco said smiling as he took the bowl of soup careful not to spill it on himself.

"Yes Dobby thank you." Harry said smiling. He was glad he'd finally gotten the house elf to use first names only with them. Dobby smiled and left.

"After you eat I'm going to give you a check up Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said.

Draco sighed. "Yes Madam Pomfrey." Harry chuckled and they ate their soup in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After they finished their lunch Madam Pomfrey started with her check up. Draco knew the drill by now. He moved his shirt so that his stomach was accesible. Madam Pomfrey touched the end of her want to Draco's stomach. Slowly a bubble came out of the other end of her wand. A heartbeat filled the room causing both boys to smile. Harry took Draco's hand a few happy tears in his eyes. This was their baby. Madam Pomfrey slowly started going down her list of things to check at this stage in pregnancy. She checked for as many problems as she could. After a while she put her clip board down. "Alright boys everything looks good. There's nothing wrong that my magic can detect so that's good." she said, still keeping her wand on Draco's stomach. "At this point though I can tell if you're having a girl or a boy. Would you like to know?" Harry looked at Draco. They'd never discussed this before. So much had been happening lately that they really hadn't had a chance to discuss anything about the baby. They hadn't had that chance to be excited parents to be yet. "We can always wait till next time." Madam Pomfrey said after they were silent.

"Yes please." Draco said, speaking for both of them. Madam Pomfrey nodded and pulled her wand back making the bubble pop.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Harry said smiling at the mediwitch.

"Think nothing of it Mr. Potter." she said smiling. "I'll let your visitors in on my way out to see Misters Weasely and Zabini."

"Oh are Hermione and Severus here?" Harry asked. He hadn't realized they had any visitors until now. He hadn't seen Hermione or Severus when he was in the great hall this morning. They must've been off having sex or snogging in a closet somewhere. They were worse than the 3rd years; Harry was sure of it. Hermione and Severus came in as Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts. Hermione was practically glowing with happiness. "Draco you're awake! I'm so happy you and the baby are okay."

Draco smiled politely. "Thank you." He still wasn't really sure what to think of Hermione. He didn't hate her or anything. He just wasn't sure how to handle her. Not many people in the world had the personality of Hermione Granger. Draco didn't want to say the wrong thing or do something wrong. So he was polite when it came to Hermione. Severus on the other hand he gave the patented Malfoy smirk and asked: "Did you miss me?"

"Most heartily." Snape replied with what seemed like sarcasm. Not that Severus Snape would ever admit to having been very worried about his godson and great godson or daughter.

"How are the restorations coming?" Harry asked Hermione to fill the awkward silence that had started to form. Harry couldn't stand awkward silences. He'd endured too many of them at the Dursley's table.

"We're almost done." Hermione said smiling. "The only thing left to repair is the dungeons."

"Well I'm glad we're almost done." Harry said. "As much as I love Hogwarts I'm ready to go home."

"Where is home now?" Draco asked entering into the conversation. The only "home" he'd ever heard about Harry having was his home with the Dursleys. And he may not hate muggles, but he was not going to live with muggled who hated wizards. Especially not after the stories he'd heard from Harry. There was no way in hell he was letting his baby live in that. No way.

"Well Sirius left me Grimmauld Place." Harry said looking thoughtful. This was another discussion they'd never had before. Harry knew that Draco was used to a certain standard of living in his manor home. And while Harry wanted to provide for his husband and child...there were some facts he couldn't change like the size of Grimmauld Place or how dilapidated it was. "It needs a lot of work, but we could make it livable."

"Your parents left you the Manor." Snape said joining the conversation as well. Harry felt his heart sink. On one had he was happy that Draco had something left of his parents, but he felt like he wasn't providing. What if in the end he wasn't good enough for Draco? Draco squeezed his hand to get his attention as if knowing what Harry was thinking. Harry gave him a small smile. Draco leaned up and puckered his lips, waiting for Harry to give him a kiss. Harry happily obliged. It always blew his mind how well Draco knew him. Knew exactly what he needed and when he needed it. It probably had to do with the whole know your enemies thing. Harry thought Draco seemed the type to do that.

"I love you." Draco said smiling at him.

"I love you too." Harry said smiling at him.

"Okay you little love birds we're gonna leave you alone now." Hermione said smiling at the two of them. She thought they were absolutely adorable. Her brown eyes twinkled. "Oh! Before we go in two weeks we're having a baby shower for our baby at my parents house. We'd like you both to attend."

"We'll try and at least make it for a little bit." Harry said smiling. He was happy that his friends were happy. Now that Voldemort was gone it was like Harry could breath; he could live. There was nothing weighing him down. No painful scar. He felt like he had permission to be happy now. As his gaze caught Draco's and green met grey he knew he'd definitely found his happiness.

That night Draco was released from the hospital wing. Draco and Harry headed back to their apartment. "Be careful." Harry fussed as Draco went to try and move a stack of Harry's books. Harry quickly grabbed them and moved them. "I won't have you ending up back in the hospital wing after you just left."

"Harry that was like three books I think I would've been okay." Draco said, a bit amused and a bit pissed off by mother hen Harry.

"I just don't want either of you hurt." Harry said gently not wanting to start a fight. He knew how much Draco's hormones affected him. The littlest thing could set him off and Harry didn't want a blow up argument again. "Let's head to bed okay?"

"Sounds good." Draco said letting the argument drop. It wasn't worth having and he knew that. Even though his hormones didn't agree some times. He climbed into bed and snuggled close to Harry's warm chest. As comfortable as their bed was Draco thought Harry – hands down – made the best pillow. Harry wrapped and arm around him pulling him close. He could feel Draco's rounded stomach against his side. "What do you think we should name them?" He asked quietly, staring at the ceiling.

"The baby?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"I'm not sure." Draco murmured. "I just want it to be meaningful."

"What do you think about the name James Severus if it's a boy?" Harry asked.

"Somehow I don't think Snape will appreciate the fact that his name is in a name with your father." Draco said dryly. He'd heard stories of the Marauders escapades against his godfather.

"True." Harry murmured. They fell into a comfortable silence. "What about Remus Severus if it's a boy?" he asked after a couple minutes. "They seemed to have gotten past their differences before Remus died."

"I like that." Draco said with a nod. "Plus it has a nice ring to it. Remus Severus." He said trying it out for himself. "I like it."

"So if we have a boy we'll name him Remus Severus. What if it's a girl?" Harry aked.

"What do you think of the name Lilly Luna?" Draco asked. "Lilly after your mother and Luna because Luna's always been nice to me. Even when I was a complete ass to her."

"I love it." Harry said softly. "It's beautiful."

"Do we want to find out what we're having?" Draco asked after a minute.

"I don't know." Harry said. "I kind of want to. That way we can start calling them by their name instead of baby."

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" Draco said softly.

"Yeah." Harry said. "I really am. I'm excited for anything with you."

"I love you." Draco said closing his eyes.

"I love you too." Harry said running his fingers through his unruly hair. He felt Draco's breaths slowly start to even out as he fell asleep. But Harry stayed awake, staring at the ceiling. He was going to be a dad. He didn't know anything about being a dad. He'd never even known his dad. And Vernon Dursley was not a father. Not in Harry's mind. He wasn't even sure how Dudley felt about him anymore. He sighed and closed his eyes willing sleep to come. And slowly it did.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Harry woke up and pulled Draco close. The blonde haired Slytherin curled into his warmth and Harry smiled. Draco really was just like a snake. He sought out warmth in others. Harry buried his face in the blonde's silky hair. He had fallen so inescapably in love with him. He hadn't meant to. He'd never even considered that he might end up with Draco Malfoy in the end. But here he was and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He watched Draco's eyes flutter as he slowly woke up. "Morning." he mumbled still half asleep.

"Morning love." Harry said softly, knowing Draco didn't like loud voices in the morning. The smaller boy was not a morning person in any semblance of the word. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked rubbing Draco's growing stomach lovingly.

"Pretty good." Draco murmured putting his hand on top of Harry's so they were both resting on his stomach.

"Only two months left and then our little angel will be here." Harry murmured. He moved until his face was right next to Draco's stomach. "Only two months left little one."

"They kicked." Draco said softly after a minute. "They must like the sound of your voice."

Harry smiled brightly. "Well thank you baby, but you're papa has a much better voice than I do. He's absolutely breathtaking in every sense of the word."

Draco blushed. "And your daddy is a flirty prick who's just trying to get into my pants." He gave Harry a look.

Harry laughed and army crawled up to Draco until their lips were inches from each others. "Is it working."

"Maybe slightly." Draco breathed out his breath ghosting over Harry's lips.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to try harder." Harry breathed, returning the favor, before brushing his lips against Draco's. The Slytherin wrapped his arms around Harry, keeping him from pulling back. He deepened the kiss coaxing Harry's tongue into his mouth as his hands butterflied down the Gryffindor's body. Harry moaned. "And here I thought I was in control."

"Never." Draco breathed out huskily. He pulled off Harry's boxers since that was all either boy slept in. Harry returned the favor. "I want you in me now." Draco whispered in Harry's ear before nibbling on it leaving the raven haired boy a moaning mess. Harry picked Draco up and pulled him on to his lap. He careful guided himself to Draco's entrance and used a lubrication spell. Slowly and gently he pushed himself into Draco. Now it was the blonde's turn to be a mumbling mess. Harry laid Draco down so he had a better angle and slowly started moving. "Oh Harry..." Draco breathed out. His eyes were half closed a look of pure bliss on his face. His hands were gripping the sheets balled into fists and his legs were wrapped around Harry as the afore mentioned man pounded into his prostate.

"You feel so tight baby." Harry breathed out. His breathing was labored from all the effort he was putting out.

"Harry I'm so close already." Draco said feeling his orgasm building quickly with Harry's barage of constant stimulation.

"Me too." He breathed out moving somehow faster. Draco moaned as he finally released ropes of white cum spilling onto his own stomach. At the same time he felt Harry release deep inside creating a satiated feeling that Draco could only describe as a cat like level of contentness. Harry leaned down and slowly licked all the cum off Draco's stomach before slowly pulling out of him.

"That was so hot" he breathed out. He didn't know Harry had anything like that in him.

"Why thank you." Harry said kissing him. Draco moaned softly as he could taste himself on Harry's lips and tongue. "Shower?" Harry asked as he pulled back.

"Yes please." Draco said slowly moving to sit up. Harry stood up and helped him get to his feet.

"There we go." Harry said smiling.

"Thank you." Draco said kissing his cheek. He waddled to their private bathroom and turned on the water. One of the many benefits of morning sex was that he didn't have to undress before getting in the shower. He checked the water temperature, and deciding it was close enough, got in the tub. Harry joined him a few minutes later and they slowly started to wash each other. Draco relished every caress of Harry's rough hands against his soft skin. Every place Harry touched felt like it was on fire. In a pleasant, tingly way.

Once they finished in the shower they got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast with the others. They walked into the great hall hand in hand. "Good morning boys. Professor McGonagall said in passing as she breezed past them toward the head table.

"Good morning professor." they both chimed. They took their seats at one of the tables.

"Why is McGonagall here?" Draco asked. "She hasn't been helping rebuild."

"I don't know." Harry said. "Maybe we'll find out." They turned to the food and looked it over.

Draco decided on some toast an oatmeal. "Harry could you hand me the cinnamon and sugar please."

"Are you sure that's the best choice?" Harry said worriedly, though he handed Draco what he asked for anyway.

"I'll be fine." Draco said. He pouted at him. "I know myself."

"Alright. I trust you." Harry said. He didn't want to have another fight with Draco. He hated it when they fought. Harry put some eggs and toast on his plate as well as some potatoes. They ate in silence.

After they finished eating they went to go see what they could do to help with the castle. "Harry! Draco!" Hermione called.

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry asked. He hadn't seen much of his friends since the battle. He made a mental note to try and find a time to catch up with them. He sighed.

"Dumbledore has decided Hogwarts is fixed enough to continue classes!" She said excitedly. You could practically feel the excited energy pulsating off her.

"Really?! I thought we'd just like take an extra year or something." Harry said. He was excited yet nervous. Would Draco be able to manage his schoolwork and his pregnancy? He knew girls in the muggle world did it all the time, but he really had no idea how. And this wasn't a muggle girl. This was Draco freaking Malfoy.

"No. Dumbledore's sent for all the teachers and students. We start tomorrow." Hermione said.

"But there's only a month of the school year left." Draco said, chiming in.

"The teachers have all figured out a way to condense the three months into one." Hermione said.

"Wow." Harry said. He was even more nervous now. How could he manage that much homework and on top of getting ready for the baby, and make time for himself and Draco. One month would've been bad enough, but now three months rolled into one...he wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Don't worry. I'll help you." Draco said. He could see the look of panic in his eyes. He was nervous too, but the way Harry looked right now was like a deer caught in the headlights. "We've got this."

Harry nodded. "So school for another month. And then the baby will be here the next month."

"Little Lilly." Draco said smiling.

Harry laughed a little. "You are so darn sure that she's a girl."

"Well why not be?" he said laughing. "It's not like it'll hurt anything."

"True." Harry said.

"We'll find out from Madam Pomfrey this afternoon anyway." He said.

"Oh you guys are finding out what your having today!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah." Draco said. His cheeks a rosy color. He bit his lip. He was so excited to know if he and Harry were having a son or a daughter, but at the same time he was still so worried about becoming like his father.

"Severus and I are having a daughter." Hermione said smiling proudly.

"That's great 'Mione!" Harry said smiling.

"Have you decided on a name?" Draco asked.

"We're naming her Celeste Ginivera." Hermione said.

"Where did the Celeste come from?" Harry asked. He knew Ginivera was for Ginny. It was a subject he just didn't want to bring up.

"Celeste was Severus' mother." Draco said answering before Hermione could say anything. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"That's a beautiful name." Harry said.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. I rather thought so myself." Severus said. He walked to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you feeling alright my dear."

"I'm quite fine Severus." she said smiling. "No need to worry."

"Alright." he said "It's almost time for our meeting."

"Oh! I forgot to tell the boys about the meeting." she said in shock. Harry was quite surprised as well. Hermione never forgot things. At least not usually.

"Pregnancy brain is horrible." Draco said. He was sympathetic. He knew what it was like to usually have an amazing memory, and suddenly start forgetting things. He'd asked Madam Pomfrey about it and she'd called it pregnancy brain.

"I know." Hermione said. "It's horrible. My memory is normally perfect. But now..." she sighed.

"I feel the same way." Draco said. He shook his head. "I forgot why I was in the bathroom the second I got there the other morning. It was horrible."

"Oh tell me about it." Hermione said.

"We should probably get to the meeting." Severus said. Draco and Hermione nodded and started walking, still talking. Harry followed after them and Severus brought up the rear. They went back to the great hall where everyone else was waiting for them. All the teachers were there sitting at their table and Ron and Blaise were there too.

"Harry!" Ron said waving at him. He waved back at Ron.

"How are you?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"Good." Ron said smiling.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Excuse me gentlemen." they looked at him. "Thank you all for coming to this meeting. I'm grateful to have had all your help over the course of the summer. I wanted to inform you all that school will be starting again soon. And you all will be finishing up your year here at Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore we won't be overwhelmed will we?" Harry said nervously. "I mean with the babies and all none of us, but Hermione, Draco, and Ron especially all don't need to be taking on unnecessary stress right now."

"Don't worry Mr. Potter. You all will be fine. You have my word." Dumbledore said. "Is there any other concerns? Questions?" He paused. "No. Good. Let's get on with our day."

Harry and Draco headed to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing as soon as the meeting ended. Draco was practically skipping he was so excited. "Calm down." Harry laughed.

"I can't calm down! We're going to find out if we're having a boy or girl!" Draco said excitedly.

"I know. I know." he laughed. "But Madam Pomfrey will still be there when we get there. No need to rush."

"But I want to know Harry." he said pouting, "Don't you?"

"Of course I do, but I also enjoy spending time with you." Harry said. He kissed Draco's nose lovingly as the Slytherin blushed.

"Oh stop it you." he said blushing.

"Never." he said smiling.

They reached Madam Pomfrey's door and knocked. She opened the door. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Come in! I was just getting set up. You know the drill Mr. Malfoy get yourself situated." She motioned to the gurney he needed to lay on. He situated himself on it and pulled up his shirt. Madam Pomfrey took her seat and got out her wand. "Are we ready?"

"Yes!" Draco said excitedly. He grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Puer Genus." she said waving her wand. A ball formed above Draco's stomach and started to glow pink. "It's a girl!" she said.

"A girl! I was right!" Draco said excitedly. His free hand flew to his stomach. "Hello Lilly."

"It's a girl." Harry said in awe.

"Are you happy?" Draco asked anxiously.

"Of course I am." Harry said. "You've given me everything I could've ever wanted Dray." He kissed his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Draco whispered. "Always."


End file.
